Love Upon a Shooting Star
by insaneXrandomXretards
Summary: This is the story of the love between two people ,an akatsuki and rouge, and when one of them is lost forever, the other is left all alone in her own dark world trying to find a way out. This is her story...
1. Chapter 1

**Opal Beginnings**

**Hi there**! **This is my second fanfic and I hope ya'll like it!**

**Weirdly it was a SasoDei vid that inspired this fanfic along with the main character who is based on a friend of mine, (and based on me she's kinda a mix of us both) she's in love with ******* even though she has a boyfriend (who tends to just leave the room when she ****starts to talk about him) she is kind and gentle and pervy and looks like how I will describe her in the story. Please enjoy… **

* * *

Nashi heard the big stone in front of the entrance to the base slide aside with a grating noise. She jumped off their bed and ran out the open bedroom door. She legged it down the many stairs to the bottom floor nearly tripping about seven times.

"Nashi don't fall again! Be careful." shouted Konan who was cooking in the kitchen as she skidded past.

She could remember him telling her off for running down the stairs, falling and breaking her arm the last time he had come home from a somewhere.

_**Flashback**_

_Thud, thud, thud, thud "Ow." She said as she landed hard on her arm and it went 'crunch'. _

_He came running up to her, concern scrunching up his face. " Nashi are you okay are you alright?!" He shouted as he sat down beside her. _

_Hidan came in to see what all the noise was about. He was holding an apple in his hand and surreptitiously taking bites ever so often "What the fuck is all this noise about, oh Nashi. Are you alright those Fucking stairs are a fuckin nightmare." He said muffled by apple, he leaned against a wall._

_She started to giggle "I'm fine" she said to them both._

"_No your arm, can you move it?!" His eyebrows furrowed as he saw the blood "Nashi your bleeding!"_

_She looked at her arm and then at him. _

_**He's so concerned **_

"_It's fine" she said looking into his frantic eyes_

"_Nashi you idiot! You've broke it, the bones come out and everything." He said examining her arm_

"_Kakuzu get in here!" shouted an unusually concerned Hidan._

_Whilst he had been shouting at her Kakuzu had come in and fixed her arm "Okay it's done, now," said Kakuzu standing up "Where's my money?" _

_We both ignored him and just stared into each others eyes._

"_Hello," he said waving his hand in front of their eyes "Fine but it'll coast you extra… Hidan! Come one lets leave these two alone, they've got a lot to catch up on ,Mr pay me later was at the shop for a long time" said Kakuzu sarcastically _

_The Two filed out of the hall. _

"_You idiot" he said smiling "Don't get so excited every time I come back from just going to the shops"_

"_I'm sorry I can't help it, I hate to be away from you…"_

"_I hate to be away from you more, but it was my turn and you know what Pain gets like." He said_

"_Yes, I do and I hate to be away from you more"_

"_Nashi are we going to argue about this "he said moving closed _

"_I guess not…" trailed off Nashi as she put her arms around his neck._

"_Your beautiful…" he breathed as they got closer._

_Nashi giggled and there lips connected, his tongue traced her lips begging for passage into her mouth, she allowed and it found its partner and they danced around each other for a long while._

_He was the first to break the contact ,mainly because be wanted to say something but also because they where going to died of lack of oxygen if he didn't "You're so klutzy" he smiled _

_Nashi giggled again and nodded. _

_There lips found each other and the dance began again …_

_**Flashback end**_

Nashi felt a tingle go down her spine.

And soon she would be able to kiss him like that again, very very soon. As she ran through the many halls –oh to many halls- she could just smell him, she could feel his touch, she could feel his lips. She felt the tingle again

_Let's not get to excited _she thought.

She could here him now , his voice like melted chocolate she knew he was there she urged for him, she just wanted to taste him again, he's been gone for sooooo long months and months trying to find that thing ,but now he was back ,back to her.

She rounded the final corner skidding on the wooden floor.

She burst through the door to find one of the worse sites she could imagine ……

…… he was battered, he was lying on the couch covered in blood, cuts and burses. His arms, where were his arms?!?

"Deidara!!!" she screamed tears rolling down her cheeks "What did that thing do to you?!" She wept

Nashi ran over to him and landed on her knees right next to the couch, her arms draped across his chest and her head buried in it.

"I'm fine" he sputtered

She looked up into his eyes "I've heard that before and it was a lie!" she sobbed

"Nashi…"

Tobi moved forward as if to move her off Deidara.

He shook his head and said quietly "Let her be"

And she was just left there sobbing.

Everybody left and Deidara sat up. Nashi got up too, still crying.

"Come here" he said tentatively

Nashi walked back toward him, she lies on the couch and puts her head on his lap.

"Don't do it again, not never, ever again" commanded Nashi still sobbing slightly

"I promise I wont" he replied

And with that the two loves fell asleep…

* * *

**Ok duckeys hope you liked it and hope you tune in for more! X3**

**Please review and tell me stuff about the story tanx opalxxx **

**PS sorry about the time line, in this story Tobi already lives with the Akatsuki…xxxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Opal Beginnings**

**Hi again! This is chapter two of love upon a shooting star and soon enough you'll find out why it's called that.**

**Hope ya'll enjoy and think I wrote it good enough! X3**

* * *

Deidara was lying down on the bed. His arms had been found and Kakuzu- for a fee – had sown them back on.

"That cheep Bastered!" growled Deidara from the bed

"Yeah well, at least you have arms now" said Nashi sitting next to him

"And even that's a blessing"

"What do you mean a blessing? A blessing that we found them?" Asked Nashi inquisitively

"No it was easy to find them it's just that it was Zetsu that found them so you know…" he trailed

"Oh" there was an awkward silence. Nashi started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" He shouted smiling.

"Heheheh, yes it is!"

They both started to laugh. The laughter lasted a while but then dwindled off into silence as the two of them just stared into each others eyes.

"I was so worried…" said Nashi tears in her eyes, and not tears of laughter.

"I'm sorry, I never ment for it to happen there where a load of them and they were strong." He stated

Nashi got up a lay on the bed and snuggled up to Deidara, he started to play with her brown and golden hair spinning it around his fingers. Nashi started to relax and moulded her self into his shape.

"So," said Nashi as if she was about to burst into tears "What happened to Sasori?"

Deidara's eyes scrunched up at the mention of Sasori's name. His body tensed and Nashi realised it was the wrong question. Deidara had been attached to Sasori; he was like an older brother to him. But before Nashi could tell Deidara not to answer he turned to her and said "He was up against this pink bitch, -she looked strong but I doubt she could have beat him- and his grandma, she was one of the best puppet masters in her time and she taught Danna all he knows" Deidara shook his head and tears started to flood his eyes "Knew…" you could see this conversation was killing him "I guess that's what killed him in the end…"

There was a silence and then Deidara grabbed Nashi by the waist, sat up and pulled her on his lap in one big movement.

"For Danna" He said and pulled her up to him, they kissed.

Nashi loved the taste of him he was just irresistible. She tangled her hands in his ever so soft hair and he –without breaking the kiss- started to unbutton the black shirt she was wearing.

Nashi finally broke the contact.

"Dei we need to breathe" She smiled and got of his lap, she started to pull down his trousers.

"HA! Love hart boxers!" Shouted Nashi as she was rolling around on the bed and laughing.

Deidara pounced on her and clamped his hand over her mouth "Nashi! Shut up!" he half shouted half whispered. Then they both realised what position they were in.

Nashi licked his hand and his mouth opened, he pulled his hand of her mouth and gently pushed is lips onto hers then he shifted his weight so that Nashi wouldn't get crushed.

_He's so gentle; he treats me like I'm made of glass. _

He moved his lips he kissed her all along her jaw line until he got to her ear.

"Your an idiot" he whispered his hot breath on her ear made he tingle. "But you're my idiot" .

Nashi giggled and said "For Sasori" and moved his head back to her mouth. They kissed again this time her tongue traced his lips he tested like chocolate. Her tongue found it's partner and they danced the dance.

* * *

All the Akatsuki were in a circle around Sasori's grave on the hill just next to the base. The grave was right next to an enchant oak tree. It had been there for as long as anyone could remember, it was……in a way......

…… Eternal art.

Pain stood in the middle of the circle next to the grave.

"Sasori was a beloved member of Akatsuki…" He looking at the ground.

Nashi stood next to Deidara, he had his arm around her comforting her, she was crying. She had her arm around his waist and most of her head buried in his side. Deidara had tears in his eyes. So did Konan. The rest of the group minus Tobi looked like people do at funerals, sad. A feeling of anguish hung over ever body, and for once Tobi was quiet, he had a bunch of flowers in his hands.

"We will miss him" Pain walked over to the grave and placed bunch on flowers on it, Konan joined him and placed a little paper rose on the stone plaque. The couple then walked down the hill and back to the base arm in arm Konan's head on Pains shoulder.

Next up was Itachi, He walked up to were Sasori now lay and said "You may have been inpatient, but you where a great friend, I'll miss you Sasori"

Kisame walked up next and said "Hope you're in a better place bud" He bowed his head and walked off.

Surprisingly Hidan walked forward and said to the stone "You may not have been a Jashionist but you were fuckin great with puppets and stuff so eeerrrr, yeah hope you enjoy were you are even thou I no it's fuckin shit there." Everyone who was left just looked at him in amazement

"The fuck you lookin at!" Hidan crouched down next to the grave and patted it "Hope you enjoy your fuckin rest you shore did fuckin deserve it" He stood up and started to walk off when Kakuzu said "Nicely put Hidan"

He replied with "Fuckin thanx" and continued down the lush grass hill.

Kakuzu didn't move from his spot and he said in a horse voice "Eeerrrr well the bastered owed me money but you know he give it back in the will, so I forgive him, and hope he's in a better place now, not having to deal with Deidara and all that"

"I resent that un." said Deidara the tears threatening to flow out his eyes and down his cheeks any minute.

Kakuzu just gave him a look and went.

Zetsu came out of the floor a little bit more when he realised it was his time to make a speech.

"Ummm I'll miss sasori. **Pity I never got to eat him"** and with that weird statement Zetsu disappeared into the ground.

Tobi walked up to the grave and place his bunch of flowers next to pains. "Tobi feels sorry Sasori-sempi is gone, even though Tobi didn't know Sasori-senpi for to long Tobi will still miss him, Tobi says bye now Sasori-sempi Tobi will really miss you hitting Tobi" Tobi then ran away from the grave as fast as his little legs could carry him, this was probably because Zetsu had just appeared and through a stick.

And with Tobi gone that ment only Deidara and Nashi were left to say there words. They both moved forward slowly. Nashi saw the words on the grave and began to cry again.

Deidara found his way to the grave and knelt next to it.

"Danna why did you have to go and die on me, you were supposed to be eternal." Deidara started to sob quietly to himself " I guess I won… I will really miss you Danna, really truly I will." The tears started to stream .Nashi who had been standing next to him bent down and kissed the grave.

"We will" she said certainty in her voice. She kissed Deidara's head and stood up. Deidara buried his head in Nashi's side and started to cry……

* * *

**Thanks for reading duckeys! X3**

**Please tell me what you thought of '**_**that scene'**_** was it too much?.? I thought so but my friends didn't so I just left it. Was it to little?.? Or just right?.?**

**Anyways please reviews tell me what you think and give me the motivation to keep on writing, thank you! **

**Opalxxxxxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Opal Beginnings**

**You see, it's funny, because as I write this I'm supposed to be in a science lesson. But thanks to the snow here in England -**_**up upon the mountains tops**_**- we can't get to school, hell we can't even get out of our houses ,but! Me n the girls have a plan! We are going to clamber out of the kitchen windows (well I am, they can get out there doors-.-) and we are going to go out there and cosplay and have a massive snow ball fight! But that's only scheduled for later so in the meantime I can write this, yayz!**

**I do have a song you can listen to whilst you read, it may not go with most bits of the story, but, it's a good song so you know. It's called 'Sanctuary' it's a Kingdom hearts theme I suggest you type 'Kingdom hearts' in to the youtube search bar as well as 'Sanctuary'.**

**Onwards! To the story! **

* * *

Nashi woke up next to her lover, he was fast asleep.

_He's so quite when he's asleep, so gentle, so peaceful._

She stared at him for a while, felt his warmth next to her and all her fears melted away. Nashi looked at his face-

_His ever so gorgeous face_

-and remembered the first time she met Deidara.

_**Flashback**_

_Pain was standing in the centre of the living room, everyone seated around him, some sitting on the massive red couch, others on the soft rug that covered the floor._

"_Everyone, this is the new member and his err friend, they came all the way here from the Hot water village. I'll let them introduce themselves." Pain stood back and then sat down on the sofa._

_The first one stepped up; he was a youngish man, in about his twenty's. He was tall had smoothed back grey hair. He had a three bladed red scythe and wore a chain around his neck and at the bottom hung a symbol; a triangle in a circle, also the man wore nothing but a pair of pants and some- half dead –shoes. _

_As soon a Konan saw him she started to stare and got I miner nose bleed. Pain gave her a look..._

"_I'm Hidan and I'm immortal and I worship Jashion, and if anyone disses my fuckin religion I'll twist there fuckin head off and shove it up there-" The man now known as Hidan, was cut of by the brown and golden haired girl standing behind him._

"_Hidan shut your fucking mouth!" She shouted." Sorry about him he's very violent and enjoys pain,"_

_Pain looked up at the girl in horrified confusion. Konan- who was sitting next to him- rolled her eyes and slapped his arm with the back of her hand, Pain's head spun round and Konan returned the look from before._

"_He swears a lot. It's kinda like tortes I guess, so I just ignore it now, wait there are no kidz around here are there?!" Said the girl looking around frantically"_

"_Not really" said pain_

_Nashi gave him a wired look, _

_**Oh well it was good enough for her.**_

"_Nashi! No fair!" _

"_Yeah well you've had your turn and it's true." stated the Nashi._

_Nashi stepped forward. _

"_Hi" She put one hand behind her back and waved at everybody with the other. The movement made her chest area move in an 'interesting' way. Most of the boys started to nose bleed. _

"_I'm Nashi. I'm 20 My birthdays July 21__st__ I'm an S rank missing Nin I'm 5'11 tall blood type A- I weigh well that's none of your business My favourite colour is light blue I have blue eyes Brown and golden hair I'm kind gentle and occasionally pervy and great in bed I'm earth chakra type My former Team-mates where Hidan here and that guy we killed coz he was annoying and by the way I'm a 32 C cup." Said the girl in one breath._

_Everyone looked at her and Kisame had to leave the room to go get some tissues._

_Hidan walked up to her and said"Did you fuckin seriously just say all that on one fuckin breath? Well you where always one to talk a fuckin lot, anyway I have a couple of things I want to say about your last shit statement:_

_Actually your 5'10, there's no fuckin way your gentle, your nearly always pervy. Yes you are great in bed-"Hidan was again cut off_

"_The fuck!? How would you know!?" _

_He looked at her and said "Nashi how fuckin long have we been friends?"_

_Nashi looked puzzled "Even since we were 3. But I don't see how that's relevant; you've never slept with me"_

_By this time everyone felt like they were intruding on something but wanted more, it was kinda like they were watching a soap. _

"_Nashi do I need to fuckin spell it out for you?"_

"_Please, that would help" replied Nashi_

"_That time when we got drunk on our way out of the Grass"_

_There was an awkward silence._

"_Oh" said Nashi solemnly._

"_Can I get the fuck on with my list now" Questioned Hidan, he sounded peeved._

"_Fine"_

"_That guys name was Chris wasn't it, and No you fuckin ain't! Your 28 B"_

_Nashi went red. _

"_Are you finished now?" She said through her teeth_

"_Pretty much" Hidan seemed pleased with himself, probably for embarrassing Nashi._

_Pain stood up._

"_Okay so eerrrr yeah I'll leave you to meat every one else, eerrrr yeah" Pain walked out of the room along with the majority of it._

_Konan stood up and hugged Nashi until she half stopped breathing._

"_Thankgodagirl tankgodagirl tankgoodagir" Said Konan all of her heart going into the quashed together words._

_Nashi looked puzzled._

"_But what about that blond girl behind you?"_

_Konan started to giggle._

_Deidara looked up and sighed. _

"_I'm a boy; I just don't like cutting my hair un" He said in a voice that made it sound like he had said those very words about a thousand times before._

_**He's gorgeous…**_

_**His voice is like melted chocolate… **_

_**If I could just taste him… **_

_**Imagine what he'd be like in bed…**_

_And that was the day Nashi fell in love_

_Nashi couldn't stop staring at him for weeks after._

_**End of Flashback**_

Nashi giggled to herself. Deidara woke up.

"And you're giggling at what Un?" He said in his melted chocolate morning voice

A tingle went down Nashi's spine.

"I've just remembered the time we first met." She giggled

"Oh, when you thought I was a girl." He said in a wiry voice.

Nashi winced, "Yes, but bow I know better." She said moved her leg over his stomach and pulled herself on top of him.

"But now I most certainly no you're a boy"

"I bloody hope so; we've been having sex for months!"

Nashi giggled and thought for a while.

"Actually we've been having sex for a year tomorrow" She said

"Really, that little time? It seems like it's been years…"

"Am I really that bad?" Asked Nashi

They both started to laugh. After they stopped Nashi put her head down on his chest, tracing the lines around the mouth next to her head.

"Promise me" She said sounding serious "You'll never use this."

Deidara looked down and then started to play with Nashi's hair.

"I promise" He said

"Cross your heart?" Said Nashi lifting her head.

"You're so childish" He said crossing his heart

"I just wanted to make sure"

Deidara rolled his eyes and kissed her head.

Nashi tingled. "Move down" She commended as she moved down his body onto his lap.

Deidara sat up and kissed her on the lips like she commanded.

Nashi stopped and Deidara's lips -unable to move of her skin- moved down her neck.

"That's more like it, I'd rather you kiss my skin any day." she giggled

Deidara moved his hand gently up and down her back, Nashi started to squeak and giggle, as he tickled her.

*Knock, knock*

The couple stopped dead when they heard the knock.

"Eerrrr Deidara –sempi, Nashi-sempi were having breakfast now and Pain-sama cooked us all a proper breakfast. So he said we need to get the two loud sex crazed kidz to join us or else their not gonna eat for the rest of the week but he and everyone else around the table said they won't do it for 500 yen but Tobi is a good boy so Tobi said he'd get the two sex crazed kidz" said an uncertain Tobi

Deidara and Nashi started to laugh.

"Okay Tobi" giggled Nashi "We'll be there in a minute"

"Okay sex crazed kidz" said Tobi quite happily

They both burst out laughing again. After a while Deidara got a hold of him self and pulled Nashi of him.

"Lets get dressed"

"Awwwww" sulked Nashi folding her arms.

"We'll start from where we left off after Breakfast" He said stroking her cheek

"Fine" She said just enjoying the contact.

"Anyway" Deidara said later walking down the hall to the kitchen with Nashi holding his hand "Pain can talk, him and Konan are at it all night"

"Sssshhhhh!" giggled Nashi as they rounded the corner to a great breakfast feast, "we're not having that conversation around the table!"

* * *

**Did you enjoy? Hope you did!**

**Please reviews tell me what you thought, give me feedback tell me about any random stuff, go on the 'review button' beckons you…**

**Opalxxxxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Opal Beginnings **

**I do not own Naruto, if I did the majority of the Akatsuki wouldn't be dead-.-**

**Hello hopes you're good!**

**It's sooooooo stupid! It's Thursday, nearly the end of the week and we have to go into school tomorrow, my mum got this text saying:**

_**To the Dear parent of Miss Litherland [**_**That is my name**_**]**_

_**On Friday the 8**__**th**__** of January we will be expecting **__**All **__**students including your daughter to come into school.**_

_**Thank you Noodle Street School (as we from Star-pidgeon like to call it)**_

**How suckish is that!?**

**No song suggestions so**

**To the story!**

**Ps I think I may have really screwed up the time line I can't tell so do be warned.**

* * *

Nashi and Hidan were sitting on the big soft red sofa of the Akatsuki, laughing at stupid people arguing and swearing over things like 'Did you sleep wiv my sister' and 'Is that my baby or did you an affair *slaps back of hand*' or 'Are you still on drugs even dow you said you'd stopped, right' The show being 'The Jeremy Kyle Show' these are the usual questions. The Akatsuki's flat screen gave good sound and pictures, the two where literally rolling around on the floor laughing. They had been doing this for about seven hours now and every one was starting to get pissed off, no one more so than Deidara. But not one of the Akatsuki wanted to go and tell the two of them to grow up and let us _normal _people have the telly.

The reason being poor little crazy Tobi was now pined to the wall with steak knives making gurgling noises for that very same reason.

_**Flashback**_

_Tobi had wondered up to the two childhood friends and said -standing in front of the TV. Never a good choice. _

"_Hay Hidan-sempi Nashi-sempi, do you think Tobi could watch his favourite show now? Thomas the Tank Engine needs Tobi to watch, please!" _

_Nashi and Hidan had turned there head to him and everything went quiet. They looked at him as if he was insane (_**Which he is but that's hardly the point here**_)._

_Nashi then pulled out a bull point pen from little grey hot pants and launched it at Tobi. The pen hit Tobi's mask about a millimetre away from his eye hole._

"_Tobi is a scared boy, but Tobi shall be valiant and plead to watch Thomas the Tank. Please Nashi-sempi Thomas needs me!" _

_Hidan got up and pulled out several sharp steak knives._

"_Tobi let me explain some fuckin shit to ya about me and Nashi's favourite TV shows" Said Hidan in a menacing voice, as he walked toward Tobi._

_Tobi backed into a wall, he was out of chakra; he'd been playing baseball with Zetsu all day. There was no escape…_

_**End of Flashback**_

And thus we end up back here.

Nashi and Hidan where sitting on the sofa now giggling at the screen. To Deidara it seemed that Hidan was getting closer and closer to Nashi with ever giggle. Hidan yawned and his arms went up in the air.

_If they go anywhere near Nashi I swear to God I'll kill him, no matter how immortal he is I'll fuckin kill him. _Thought Deidara,

He was in the kitchen sitting at the table; the kitchen was attached to the living room by a huge open plan archway. So basically Deidara could spy on Nashi and Hidan without them noticing.

Hidan's arm landed at the back of the sofa, right behind Nashi's shoulders.

"Right that's it!" Shouted Deidara shooting up and knocking his chair over, everyone looked at him.

"What" Shouted Hidan "Is having your fuckin long girly hair out of it's usual fucking gay ponytail style affecting your lack of brain shit head?" taunted Hidan

"Hidan don't taunt him or I'll steel your porn and give it to Kisame." said Nashi calmly her eyes not leaving the screen "And if you dis his hair again I swear to god I'll rip of your 11 inches of pride and stuff it down Kisame's throat"

"Please stop using me as examples slash punishments in all your threats to Hidan" asked Kisame from the table"But by all means give me his porn"

Nashi rolled her eyes.

Deidara marched over to Hidan and pulled his arm of the back of the sofa.

"Don't you fuckin touch her!" Shouted Deidara

Hidan shot up off the couch. "Don't you fuckin touch me!" He shouted back "And I fuckin wasn't so I don't fuckin know or give a shit what you're on about!"

"You know full well what I mean! You keep on making moves on Nashi! You Arrogant Prick!"

"Whose callin who a fuckin arrogant prick?!!"

"I am! Now keep away from my girl!" Shouted Deidara pulling Nashi up from the couch by her arm.

The two boys started shouting threats and swear words at each other. Nobody could here themselves think.

"Both Of You! Just Shut Up!" Screamed Nashi, the two boys when silent "Deidara, come with me"

Deidara looked as if he was going to piss himself, he was that scared.

Hidan went to sit at the table next to Kisame.

"You got out of that one well" stated Kisame

Hidan nodded "You better fuckin believe it!"

"Sooooooo" said Kisame "Can I have your porn?"

_**In the Games room**_

It had been a while and everybody had congregated in the Akatsuki gaming room, Reason?

It was the closest room- that wasn't a bedroom -to Deidara's bedroom.

The argument had been raging on for about an hour now and by the sound of it, it wasn't getting better. You could here things that sounded like vases crashing against the walls.

"What are they arguing about again?" asked Itachi whilst claming all the counters in the middle of the table, they were playing poker.

"Eerrrrr I think it was because Hidan was making a move on his childhood friend in front of her overprotective boyfriend" said Kisame

"Yep," agreed Pain" I think people in Suna heard them having a go at each other. You can't blame him really Deidara's only young, he's possessive over this things"

"So where's Hidan now?" asked Itachi

"I think he's doing his ritual" said Pain the female version

The game room's door was open so when Deidara's bedroom door was flung open and Nashi came storming out with tears in her eyes and Deidara was just standing in the doorway a shocked look on his face and a pillow in his hands, everyone in the games room:

Kisame

Itachi

Pain

Pain the girl version

Kakuzu

Could see.

_**In Deidara's room 3 minutes earlier **_

"He's my friend Deidara!" Shouted Nashi

"He's a Jerk!" Shouted Deidara narrowly avoiding a vase

"I grew up with him! I've known him for nineteen years! Shore He's a Jerk, But he's also my friend!"

"Nashi are you blind?" said Deidara

Nashi threw another vase "No I'm not!!"

"Then why couldn't you see!?" he screamed aggravated

"There wasn't anything to see! We were watching Jeremy Kyle and laughing! That's all there was, nothing else to it!!"

"He was trying to get into your pants Nashi!" He shouted through her screams and her lobbing things at him.

Nashi stopped mid throw. "How could you say that?" She asked shocked?

"It's true ask anyone!"

Nashi looked ruined she had tears in her eyes.

"No its not! He's My Friend!" She burst out

"Nashi-"Deidara was cut off by a pillow hitting him full in the face.

"You sleep on the sofa tonight." Said Nashi through a stream of tears.

Deidara tears in his eyes as well said "Nashi I hate to see you like this, but it's true I'm just trying to protect you he's not safe"

"No!" shouted Nashi "That's a load of crap! I grew up with him, he's my best friend"

"Nashi come here" said Deidara he started to walk towards her his arms out, a pillow in his right hand.

"No!" screamed Nashi backing away from him "get away from me!"

"Na-"

"I Hate You And Whish You Would Die!!!" Screamed Nashi she flung open the door and ran out the hall.

Deidara just stood there, a shocked look on his face.

_She…hates me…_

* * *

**Sad? Tell me in a review I want to know what you thought.**

**And yes Nashi is older than Deidara.**

**Remember I love you all X3**

**Please give me feed back! I need it. X3**

**Luv ya'lls Opalxxxxx**

**PS, LAR! We don't have to go to school thank the winter fairies of snow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Opal Beginnings**

**Hello how is you good? Well by the end of this story you won't be if I do my job properly. **

**I do indeedy have a song suggestion ' Love story' the remix is sooooo much better / 'Sanctuary' again just coz it's a great song and will go this time, or you could listen to your own song you've chosen for the occasion. Only listen to 'love story remix' at the endish middley bits if you do bother to listen to it. Well I think it'll fit in there, but I'm not sure due to the fact I haven't even wrote this chapter yet, just planned it. Hope u likes! X3 Also Sorry I've not updated in a while I've had things to do (homework, lots of it) and word keeps on crashing (suckish computer) **

**Anyways enjoy this (much overdue) chapter; well enjoy it as much as you can.**

* * *

**Nashi's Morning**

*_So Deidara had spent the night on the sofa. It was so cold without him, so, uncomfortable. This is our first fight too, in our year of love, our first ever proper argument. Oh yeah, that reminds me, today is our anniversary… I've gotta make it up to him, or at least, show him what he's missing._

Nashi sat up in Deidara's bed and, after much debate with herself had decided to get up and get changed.

She pulled off the covers and swung her legs of the bed; she walked over to the dresser and picked out a black strapless mini dress. Nashi slipped out of her peach silk nightdress and pulled the dress over her head, and after staring at herself in the full length mirror for a while, also pulled on some mini shorts underneath.

_I mean I'm not a complete slut; I'm just trying make him see what he's missing, right? _

After a while of making little tweaks to her dress and styling her hair, Nashi started to apply make-up, a little mascara here, a little lip-gloss there…

_**About 3 hours later**_

Nashi gazed in the mirror at the end result.

_Not Damn Bad. _She thought. _Ain't too flashy either I'll get a_way with it.

She glanced at the clock.

_13:20, perfect. I'll get away with the timing too._

Then Nashi walked over to the door in her grey teddy bear slippers; witch –weirdly- went with the little black dress she wore.

Nashi stepped out into the hall way, and sparkled.

Even Kakuzu stared. Nashi's long brown and golden hair was styled exactly right, her make-up applied perfectly , her outfit made her figure stand out, she curve in and out in all the right places. Only one word could be applied to her…

… Perfect.

Nashi looked fabulous, but casual at the same time. It wasn't too much, but it wasn't too little either, she just simply, looked perfect.

After walking down the stairs and not slipping –for once-Nashi walked into the Akatsuki kitchen, Pain was cooking breakfast and Konan was sitting at the table reading the paper. Pain was wearing and pink apron with cows munching grass printed onto it- this was his cooking apron, Konan's was blue with flowers sewed on- he was just flipping pancakes and putting a couple on plates with maple syrup.

"Is that you Nashi, do you want maple syrup?" asked Pain

"Yes and No thanks" She replied

"Ok" Pain said spinning around with plates in his hands. Pain stopped dead and dropped the plates on the floor when he saw Nashi. "N-n-nashi" he stuttered

Konan put down her paper to see what had smashed and gasped.

"Nashi!" she squealed "You look Fantastic!" Konan squeezed her into a hug.

"Eeerrrr Konan…… I need……to breathe…" gasped Nashi

Konan stopped squeezing and let go.

"So what's the special occasion? Oh yes! It's you and Dei's anniversary, today isn't it?"

"Um, yeah"

Konan started to nod "I getcha" she said and winked.

Nashi went red.

Pain had not moved since he had dropped the pancakes nor had he taken his eyes off of Nashi.

Konan had noticed and said in that voice that all men dread "Pain, if you keep on staring at this poor girl that that I'm sleeping in Kisame's room tonight."

Pain instantly snapped out of it ran over to Konan picked her up started kissing her until they both went red and walked out of the kitchen door.

"Okay…" said Nashi dazed

"What the fuck happened in here!? Hay are they my pancakes? What the fuck!? I'm gonna fuckin kill that fuckin son of a bitch, he fucked up my pancakes! I've been looking fucking forward to this all fucking mor-"Hidan stopped dead when he saw Nashi sitting at the table.

"Eer, hi?" hesitated Nashi

"Hi…" gulped Hidan

There was an awkward silence in witch Hidan developed a nose bleed.

"Sooo erm, have you seen Deidara?" asked Nashi

"Gone, out somewhere, Orochi-maru something, took, Tobi" said Hidan just putting random parts of sentences together to make a new one; he was wiping his nose absentmindedly.

_Shit! _Thought Nashi

_**Deidara's Morning **_

_I hate you… I never want to see you again… I wish you would die…she hats me… _was all that was going around Deidara's head over and over again, it was like the ringing of a bell echoing in his mind over and over.

_I hate you… I never want to see you again… I wish you would die… she really hates me…She wants me dead…_

Deidara was ruined, gone, he had nothing, and he was dead.

"Deidara, Pain wants you in his office" said Konan coming into the living room

Deidara didn't move the Bells wouldn't let him.

"Deidara honey?" said Konan concerned .She sat down on the arm of the chair and stroked his hair in a motherly fashion "Deidara it'll be alright you know, Nashi's just , well, Nashi's just Nashi and she's like that. She values friendship very highly and she knows she can fall out with you, because you'll make up again"

_I hate you…I never want to see you again…I wish you would die…_

Deidara looked up at Konan, he had tears in his eyes and they were over spilling. Konan wiped them away and shooed him off to Pains office.

_**After a 'leisurely' time in Pain's office (Not in that way you dirty, dirty fangirls)**_

"So Deidara-sempi, Orochi-maru died that's a shame isn't it." squeaked the happy but oh so annoying voice if little Tobi.

"Un, yeah!" scoffed the fuming Deidara "He was mine and mine alone! That stupid Uchiha Bastered, like brother, like brother!" He ranted.

"Are you ok Deidara-sempi? "Asked Tobi

"Never fucking better!" shouted Deidara

"You sound like Hidan-Sempi. Are you sure you're ok? It's just that Tobi saw your fight with Nashi-sempi and ever since you've been all depressed and -if you don't mind Tobi saying Sempi- your art has been pretty Shit as well- as Hidan-sempi would say."

Deidara turned around grabbed Tobi by the throat and yanked him up –which is quite an achievement when you know Tobi is taller and heavier than Deidara.

"What did you say?" he growled

"N-n-nothink…S-senp-pi…" choked Tobi

"Good." Said Deidara in an evil tone "Now, let's good kill that Uchiha Basted. Konan I'm going out I'll be back…some time!" shouted Deidara to the Kitchen.

"Okay!" shouted back Konan

"Come on Tobi where leaving" said Deidara dragging Tobi to the door by his collar.

_**Tuesday night **_

Nashi had spent all Monday on the sofa watching sad movies on the flat screen in her dressing gown and teddy bear slippers, and had spent all today in their -well technically Deidara's -room all night just sitting on the bed planning and listening to sad and depressing songs** (like nearly all depressed girls do)** .But she was bored of that now so she sat up took out the headphones and began pacing.

_What am I going to do; I can't just go up to him and say 'sorry I'll let you have rein tonight' and kiss him that reminds me, tonight._

Nashi stopped pacing and went to his draw of the dresser. She opened it and went rooting through it until, she came to a box. The box was covered in blue velvet, Nashi opened it. Inside was a diamond faith ring, it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

"Oh Dei…" she sobbed happily. Nashi closed the box and held it to her hart.

_You idiot… I… Oh you absolute idiot…_

Nashi had to sit on the bed, she couldn't sit up.

A minute latter the huge stone that was the entrance to the Akatsuki base grinded open.

_He's here… _she thought

Nashi got up and flung herself out of the door. She ran down the halls faster than she had ever run before she slipped but grabbed onto random doorway and kept on running. She ran and ran it seemed to go on forever, the red halls going past her over and over not a change to the décor.

_Pain is so single-minded_

She got to the stairs and practically jumped straight to the bottom, there was so much adrenalin, so much excitement.

Nashi reached the last door and tripped over herself to get through it. She looked at the entrance; there was something wrong with this picture, something very, very wrong.

"S-sorry Nashi-sempi, I couldn't save him…" trailed the depressed voice of Tobi. He had been crying.

Nashi's heart sank and turned black as she heard the words.

…_I couldn't save him…_

"No…" She gasped. Tears started streaming down Nashi's face "No, no, not now not today no…" Nashi fell to the floor.

Konan ran over to her.

"No, no, no" Nashi kept repeating over and over again, she was hyperventilating.

Tobi came over to where Konan was cradling Nashi "Sorry, Sempi sorry, I was too late-"Tobi was cut off by Nashi.

"No, Tobi is a bad boy! Bad boy Tobi! Bad! You could have saved him! Why didn't you save him!?" Nashi was hysterical.

Tobi was shocked, he couldn't move from the spot.

Nashi was crying hard in Konan's arms and Konan was just sitting there rocking Nashi back n fourth, sadness in her eyes.

_How could he? He left me alone. I'm all alone…not again please no god not again…_

* * *

**And we come to the shocking plot! Yayz Plot! But Nooooo Deidara! **

**What did you think? I'm dieing to know! X3 Please Review, it keeps me sane! We as sane as Light Yagami *cough I'm a gay cough* can be with death note and wired god complex. **

**Ps, Also I would just like to thank everyone for all the reviews and support so far! Me and everyone here at Star-pidgeon -including star-pidgeon herself (actually that a lie She never gets excited just mildly happy) - has very excited about all the support given and is grateful. we just all hope you will keep on reviewing and giving us all the support, I especially look forward to reading all the reviews and just love to here from you all! So yeah, this is just a little thanks from me and the team, you all get a cyber cookie, size and flavour is optional X3 Please, Don't stop helping us! X3 xxxxx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Opal Beginnings**

**Really Im not having a good day, I am amazingly clumsy-.-  
I usually have about 3 accidents a week and this is my first this week, it rates about a 2 on the scale of damage but 9 in seriousness. I was involved in a funny car accident (and it wasnt even me driving this time!) and I have learned I can tell the future X3 you wanna know what happened? Well if you dont then skip this bit, Well we were just turning the corner into my street and I said 'Were going to die when we turn this corner' To which Jan reapplied 'I can drive you know.' To which I reapplied 'Beyond this corner lies the fiery pits of hell and Death' We turned the corner, saw a pair of head lights in the dark heading towards us and I was laughing my head off in the passenger seat and Jan was swerving and you can guess what happened from that point on.**

**So to business, in the last chapter I killed Deidara (Well technically he committed suicide) and Ive had a couple of requests to bring him back well Im afraid Im not going to do that, or am I? *ominous background music*  
To the story! X3 [thats a yawning my chibi face, its 10pm and Im tired but need to write because my sketch pads are down stairs and my pro-markers :(]**

* * *

Nashi was outside sitting on a bench just next to the oak, she was wearing a plain black cloak. It was dark and raining outside. She stood up. braced herself against the rain and turned to face the Akatsuki base.

"Goodbye." She whispered blowing a kiss. She had been crying and her mascara had run down her cheeks.

Nashi turned again and walked over to the two graves under the old oak. One said 'Sasori of the red sand' and the other 'Deidara, Art is a fleeting' there were other words there, but Nashi couldnt, or rather didnt want, to see them. She lent down and kissed both graves. And as she did she remembered the funeral.  
Nobody there to hold, to cry into, that person was the one being buried in the sheik wooden casket.

Nashi flinched at the resent memories.

_No._ she thought

Nashi got up, her tears mixing with the rain. When she had cried he had wiped away all of her tears, when she had screamed he had fought away all of her fears, and now he was gone. He had left her, and without him she had gotten lost in her own dark world of despair. No one there to protect her but herself, she was truly alone...

...and thats why she needed him back.

She had heard of a gypsy, that could bring the dead back to the living. Thats where she was going. She was going to get her lover back, no matter the price.

Nashi set off into the rain and cloud, the journey would take her seven days at least, but she didnt care. If all this planned out like she wanted it to she would have Deidara back in her arms and everything would be good again. She would be happy.

_No matter the price_

**_The town of Gekenkoi 7 days later  
_**Nashi had walked in wind and rain and cloud and snow storms and sand blizzards just to get to this point, the Gypsys tent.

Nashi ventured inside. She slowly moved the purple cloth aside and walked inside. It was dark in the tent and it smelled of incense. Nashi could just make out a figure in the dim candle light.

"Hello my dear," said a shrill voice which seemed as if it was coming from the figure "what may I do for you?"

_Gypsy. _Thought Nashi

"I need something." Said Nashi, the smell of cinnamon was making her eyes water.

"Come here my child. Let me see you." The woman beckoned Nashi with a finger.

Nashi walked over to the gypsy like a puppet on strings, she felt like the gypsy had _made_**,** her move as soon as the woman had moved her finger Nashi _had_ to walk.

_Puppet master?_

Nashi checked for strings, there werent any.

_No?_

"No darling Im not, Im just a gypsy." The gypsy smiled.

_She can hear my thoughts?_

"Why of course Nashi dear." The gypsy answered the unsoken question.

"How do you know my name?" Nashi demanded

"You were thinking it, now dear sit down, dont be afraid. I dont bite."

Nashi sat. "How are you doing that?" asked Nashi

"Its a talent." Answered the gypsy

Now that Nashi had got a better look at the gypsy she saw not an old woman as she has suspected ,but a middle aged one about 34, 35. The gypsy was totally covered in jewellery, talismans, jewels, charms. The lot. She wore purple and golden cloth , much like the cloth the curtain had been made of only more expensive looking. She looked like she knew how to work people, _pull there strings_ as it were.

"Im older than I look sweet." Said the woman staring into Nashis deep blue eyes

"So you can read thoughts?" asked Nashi

"Yes, any thought you think, I can read . Any thoughts that just cross youre mind, I see them. Thats how I know you want him back from the dead; you want _Deidara_ back from the dead. You're lover who was killed by the rouge Uchiha. I know how empty you feel without him, how alone you feel. I now that before you heard of me you contemplated killing yourself , that was how alone you felt. Sweet I can read you like an open book." The gypsy smiled again, like a mother to a naughty child

Nashi froze.

_It was true it was all true, every word._

There was silence in the tent for a while. The gypsy just stared at Nashi with her brown eyes.

_It's like she can see right through me._

"So can, you do it?" Nashis voice broke and tears were welling up in her eyes.

_Please, can you do it, please, bring him back. _

"Why of course darling, I can do it. But, it will take time. And ,at a price of course."

"Thank you!" breathed Nashi, She nearly collapsed with relief. She had come here because it was her last chance, the last thing she could do.

Nashi dived across the table and hugged the gypsy.

"Thank, you, so much. If this didnt work then I dont know what I would have done, thank you thank you." Nashi was crying tears of joy and relief.  
The Gypsy patted Nashi on the back soothingly.

"There, there child. It will be done soon enough."

"Thank you so much. Thank you. Nashi kept repeating over and over. She was sobbing

"Child t'is okay."

Nashi sat up. "What do you need to do it; Ill give you anything, anything at all."

"I need a piece of him. Any of three things: His tooth, His fingernail or his hair. These are the three pieces of a person that can be used to control them or do things, such as bring them back from the dead." Explained the gypsy

"Sorted." Said Nashi pulling a locket from around her neck and taking out a lock of blond hair.

**_Flashback_**

_Oh Deidara! Its beautiful! squeaked Nashi as she hugged him. He was so warm, and soft._

_Happy birthday. He said_

_Its only my birthday in the morning you know. Said Nashi putting the locket around her neck_

_Yes, but tomorrow everyones gonna be with you and I wont be able to get to you. So Im going to give it to you now. Explained Deidara._

_Nashi reached over to his face as if to hold it, but instead she grabbed a piece of his hair and pulled it out of his head._

_Ow! What was that for?! screamed Deidara_

_Well I need something to put in it dont I. she explained waving the hair in his face._

_You could have just asked. Mumbled Deidara rubbing his head_

_Yeah well, said Nashi leading closer to him Thats not the way I roll_

**_End of flashback._**

"That will do nicely." Said the gypsy taking the hair.

"How long?" Nashi said finally asking the question revolving around her mind.

"About 7 hours."

"What? But I thought you said it would take a long time?" asked Nashi

"Yes, well that was on the basis you didnt have a memento and I dont like waiting." explained the gypsy

"Huummm." Said Nashi smiling

"What?" asked the gypsy

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone ...What's a memento?"

"Teeth, Nail, Hair."

"Oh yes." Smiled Nashi, she seemed distracted

_I cant believe it. In just a few hours Ill have him back, good as new hell be back and I can hug him and kiss him and be with him forever and always_

"Now sweet, you go, rest and return to me in 7 hours. Ill have him back for you, just the same as he was when he left."

Nashi nodded and got up from her place next to the gypsy.

"Thank you." Said Nashi thanks heavy in her voice.

"Its my pleasure child , my pleasure." Said the gypsy

"What do you want for this? What's the price?" asked Nashi

"Oh well discus that in 7 hours Sweet." Said the gypsy smiling her knowing smile.

Nashi smiled nodded and walked to died purple cloth, moved it out of her way and walked out into the clear night.

The moon was shinning bright when Nashi walked out into the town.

_Just a few hours_

**_6 hours*_**

* * *

**_5 hours*_**

* * *

**_4 hours*_**

* * *

**_3hours*_**

* * *

**_2hours*_**

* * *

**_1 hour*_**

* * *

**_30 minutes*_**

* * *

**_20 minutes*_**

* * *

**_10 minutes*_**

* * *

**_5 minutes*_**

Nashi was sitting on a bench on the opposite side of the street from the Gypsys tent. She was twitching everywhere. Her nerves had died and been chewed away by the anxiety fairy about 5 hours ago.

_Just 4 minutes, just 4 keep calm just 4 more minutes and Ill be able to see him again. Just 4._ Was all Nashi could think

She looked over to the clock tower to see the time.

_3 just 3. All I can do was watch the clock tower and wait. Oh 3 just minutes. Ill go now I cant wait anymore. No get a grip just wait theres only-_

Nashi looked up at the tower

-_2 minutes, god! Hurry up!_

Nashi knew she was going to be sick in a minute if it didnt just hurry up. She looked at the clock tower again.

_1 minute Thats it just 1 single minute._

Nashi stared intently at the clock tower.

**Tick tock ,tick tock ,tick tock ,tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock ,tick tock**

It was driving her insane.

_10...9...8...7...6.. Finally!_

Nashi started running, she was a blare.

_...4...3...2..._

Nashi ripped the curtain of the tent and stared at the scene in front of her.

There he was, as good as new. Tears were rolling down Nashis cheeks.

"Deidara." She breathed

"Nashi!" he shouted back

_Oh his voice_

They ran to each other, both crying and arms out, he would be with her again forever and always, she would be able to feel his soft lips against hers, they could hug and just be together. He had been gone for too long.

But ,as they ran, the distance between them was getting bigger. It was as if the floor was stretching.

_No, this is wrong. I should have got to him by now something is very wrong. No, no, no, no I need to get to him now!_

"Deidara!" she screamed

"Nashi!" he shouted back reaching to her.

"Deidara no!"

"Nashi!"

Everything was going bleary and he was getting further and further away.

"Nashi?! Nashi wake up!"

"Deidara! No, no!"

"Nashi! For fuck sake! Wake up! God Damn it Nashi!"

_Nashi knew that voice._

"Shut up! Youre just making her cling on even tighter. Lay off. My sharingan is having a hard time as it is."

_She knew that voice to._

Then, suddenly ,there was a light behind her pulling her back into it.

"No! Fucking hell, No! Ive come this far! NO! No!" She screamed reaching out to Deidara as if it would help. She clawed at the air trying to get to him.

This was like losing him again, only this time it was happening slowly just to prolong her suffering.

_Its happening again hes Leaving me alone again, no, not again no!_

Suddenly everything stopped, flashed, and disappeared. The only thing she felt worth living for had gone too.

"Nooooooooo!" She howled the light consuming her.

Nashi......woke up.

* * *

**Dua,dua,duaaaaa!  
The shocking conclusion!  
Sorry readers, for keeping you waiting so long it mean. For some reason it wouldnt let me upload this chapter to fanfic?.? That really puzzled me. You know I started this 2 weeks ago and wrote the whole chapter but then heard this song and I changed it all, every single bit and I changed the whole ending of the fanfic too. But I guess that just shows how easily persuaded I am X3  
Love you all and hope you keep on reviewing it makes my happy, it is actually this is quite sad- the highlight of my day, reading reviews. X3  
The rice crispys tell me what to think**


	7. Announcement

**Hello Reader! This is an announcement. I now have my own Fanfic page! Yayz X3 ,Under the pen name 'Opal Beginnings' and it is most likely that all the fanfics I am writing at the moment will now be on that page. The only exception to that rule so far is 6pm, because it's not just my fanfic it's everyone here at Star-pidgeon's. Also, this under no circumstances means that I'm leaving Star-pidgeon! I am still a member but I just have my own page now, which all my fanfics –including this one- will be posted on from now on. So please, don't come onto this page to read a fanfic by me –Opal Beginnings- the only fanfics by me on this page will be shared one's, such as; 6pm good morning. So please go to that page now and everything will be sorted on there! Thank you love you all so much, you brighten my day with your reviews. X3 (I sound soppy, but it's true.) _luv, luv, luv, luv, luv, luv ,luv , luv, luv, luv, luv, luv, luv, luv, luv, luv, luv, luv, luv, luv, luv, luv, luv, luv, luv...._**


End file.
